


How to kiss a librarian

by SunshineSeraph



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Character Swap AU, Coffee Shops, First Date, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I Blame Tumblr, I Love You, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Ask Fic, Tumblr Prompt, kfam, king falls am - Freeform, swap au, very very very very very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSeraph/pseuds/SunshineSeraph
Summary: Hot shot radio jock Ben Arnold comes in to work as the new host of King Falls AM, but also to help a young Sammy Stevens find love in the arms of librarian Jack Wright. Featuring: Sammy and Jack awkwardly flirting, first dates at rose's diner, and a first kiss.





	How to kiss a librarian

It’s 12:05 am and Sammy Stevens was cleaning up the studio after Chet Sebastian’s latest show and preparing for the new radio host, Ben Arnold. Merv had emailed Sammy a few weeks ago that some big city radio shock jock was coming to be the host of the new late night radio show, King Falls AM. I bet this guy is gonna show up all fancy in his big city car and be all loud and obnoxious Sammy thought to himself. Just then, he felt a gust of wind and turned around and was surprised to see a short, disheveled man had just burst through the door.  
“Um, are you Ben?” Sammy says to the man while pouring a cup of Coffee. “Yeah, that’s me, sorry I’m running late, I got lost on my way up here. It is like a maze out there!” Ben says. “Here,” Sammy says as he tosses a pair of headphones over to Ben. “We were supposed to start about 5 minutes ago but I’ve been running some ads to buy us time.” Ben sits down at the recording booth to turn on his mic set.  
“Good evening folks, I’m Ben Arnold and you’re listening to King Falls AM, that’s 660 on the radio dial. We have with us in the studio now, Sammy Stevens, the producer of the show.” he said. Sammy became flustered and said “N-no I’m fine. I’d rather not ruin the journalistic integrity-” Ben interrupts “of the show? I think we’ll be fine.” “I meant of myself, Benjamin.” Sammy says in a stern voice. Ben rolls his eyes and says “Okay first, it’s Ben, not Benny, not Benjamin, and secondly, we have two mics and I’m not doing this by myself.” Sammy lets out a huff and begrudgingly puts on the headset.  
“Okay folks,” he says “Welcome to the Ben and Sammy show here on King Falls AM, up next tonight we have an interview with Jack Wright the Librarian, who will be giving us updates on the reconstruction of the King Falls Library after the tragic fire that destroyed the third floor several months back.” Sammy begins to blush and seems a little flustered “I-is that- I mean are we- Jack wright?” he blurts out. Ben smirks and says “We actually have him on line one right now so if you would like to get tha-” he is then interrupted by a cheerful voice from over the phone lines “Hi Ben! Hi Sammy!” the voice says “Thank you so much for having me on tonight!” Ben looks over at Sammy, who has his hands over his mouth and is blushing.  
“Hi Jack, it’s great to have you on the show with us! I’m especially sure Sammy is happy to- ow!” Ben looked over again at Sammy, who just elbowed him in the ribs. “Anyway,” Sammy says, hoping to make Ben shut up “How are things at the Library and how soon can we expect it to be open?” “The library will be open fairly soon!” Jack says “We are currently working on restocking the shelves after most of the books were destroyed in the fire. Maybe you could come and interview me in person when it re-opens, Sammy.” Sammy began to turn three shades redder than before “I- I uh... yeah! I-I’d love too” He said, smiling insanely wide. “Jack I know you can’t see it but right now Sammy is-” Ben was interrupted by a panicked Sammy “Um, Jack! would you like to meet at roses tomorrow? for, you know... um... research!” Jack laughs and snorts a little “Yeah Sammy, that sounds wonderful. Meet me at roses at 7pm tomorrow. Goodnight Ben, Goodnight Sammy” *the phone hangs up* Ben gives Sammy a side eye, laughs, and says “Were you trying to ask him out?” Sammy gets flustered and says “that may or may not be exactly what it looks like, i’ll leave it up to you.” Ben says "Well even if you weren't I don't think I've ever seen a person more desperate for someone's attention." "oh shut up!" Sammy says, still blushing. "Don't worry slick, everything will be fine" Ben pats Sammy on the shoulder and the two continue the night.  
*time skip*  
It’s almost 7pm and Sammy is anxiously waiting at Roses Diner for Jack. He brought flowers and can’t stop blushing. He looks down at his watch and then hears a bell chime. Sammy looks up to see Jack and he rushes over. “H-hi Jack! I’m so glad you could make it. I um... I brought these for you.” Sammy says as he hands Jack the flowers. “Oh my goodness! Gardenias, my favourite! How did you know?” Jack says smiling as he takes the flowers. “oh- I uh... I used to stop by the library and I noticed you had a vase of them out most of the time” Sammy says, trying not to fumble over himself. The two get a booth and talk for a long while, somewhat about the Library, but mostly about each other.  
The pair finishes their meal and leaves around 9:30. “I need to leave soon but I had a wonderful time! Maybe we could do this again soon?” Jack says, making Sammy turn bright red. “Um, I uh- Yeah! anytime!” Sammy says “Great!” Jack responds. He turns to leave and then says “Oh I forgot something!” He scrawls the words Call me- xoxo on a napkin with his number and gives Sammy a kiss on the cheek “Bye!” he says and then rides off on his motorcycle. “B-bye!” Sammy says, a grinning and clutching the napkin.


End file.
